A Fairy Weird Beginning
by Cherry Crestlock
Summary: What would happen if Bella found out she was a fairy? - What are her powers? What if Jacob imprinted on her? What happens if Edward comes back?  JacobxBella  Starts at the beginning of New Moon, after the break-up.
1. Chapter 1

_Please review! If you don't like it that much, please be gentle. Also, I absolutely hate typos so if you see any that I missed, please tell me so I can update the chapter. Nothing ruins a story more than typos…and, well, a bad plot. I'm not trying to copy anyone and I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or anything that has to do with the Twilight Saga._

Bella's POV:

The bath wasn't helping much. I still felt the depression seeping through every pore of my body. I lifted a leg to look at my porcelain skin. The nick on my knee from the razor stung as my loofa, filled with the Cherry Blossom signature scent from the Bath and Body Works shop in Port Angeles, glided over my legs. At least there wasn't a need to apologize later for my bleeding cut. Edward was gone; he wasn't coming back to me. I submerged my head in the soapy water for several seconds, letting the warmth course through my veins. My skin prickled with the sensation. I didn't take baths very often but today was the perfect day for it. It was the middle of winter and as the rain poured outside, with the threat of becoming snow, I stayed inside; warm and cozy, waiting for something…anything to happen. I stepped out of the bathtub, wrapped myself in a towel, and walked into my bedroom to write another email to Alice. Whether or not she received any of the emails I had previously written was a mystery. But I felt that if I didn't write her, I would lose _them_ forever.

The clock read 10pm. I could hear faint sounds coming from the TV downstairs. Charlie must be watching a game. As I lay on my bed, drying my hair and letting a few tears escape, I put in my ear buds and drifted off to the sound of Claire de Lune.

When I woke up, it wasn't because of the sun shining through the curtains or the smell of waffles. It was to the harsh sound of my alarm clock that I was awakened from yet another nightmare. You'd think that would be an unpleasant way to face the day, but it was the only thing that truly snapped me back into reality after what I'd seen during the dead of night. It was always the same dream.

I trotted downstairs and saw that Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He was wearing his police chief uniform. I had forgotten what day it was. I could have sworn it was the weekend, but obviously it was not.

"Hey, Dad," I said, trying to look cheerful, but failing. He didn't buy it either.

"Hey Bells. Why don't you get out of the house today? You know, you should really talk to your friends. And what about Jake? I'm sure he misses you. I've been talking to Billy and Jacob is always asking about you. Quite frankly, it's bothering Billy. You should go see him."

I thought about this. I had kind of forgotten about Jacob. I was so involved with my thoughts about _him_ that I hadn't stopped to even consider how Jake might be feeling. "Sure, Dad," I responded, "Good idea. I'll go see him today."

"Good," he said gruffly, before finishing his cup of coffee and putting the paper down. He gave me a pat on the back before heading out the front door and off to work. I stared out the window at my truck. I'd have to get in it eventually. So I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a T-shirt, grabbed my raincoat, and headed out the door, forgetting breakfast. My stomach growled as I pulled into the Black's driveway. It was raining buckets when I stepped outside, hood up, boots on, and splashed through the puddles to get to Jake's front door. Something caught my eye. It was Jacob. He was walking outside, shirtless, and something about him was different.

"Jake!" I yelled. He didn't seem to hear me.

"Jacob! Wait!" I splashed after him. He turned to me, with a big grin on his face.

"Bella," he started. I gave him a bear hug and didn't let go.

"Jake…" I smiled up at him. Then I noticed what was different. "You cut your hair? And…got a tattoo?"

He laughed. "Yeah. Looks good, doesn't it?" He patted his arm where the tattoo sat and then ran his fingers through his hair. I could feel my cheeks warming up.

"Hey, Bells," he said seriously, "We need to talk about something. Wanna go to the garage with me? It's important."

I nodded and my brow furrowed. What did he want to say? As I followed him, my heart sped up. I was nervous. I had no idea what he wanted to talk about, but I wasn't ready for any more heartbreaking news or earthshattering information. We finally got to the garage and he turned to look at me.

"Sit. Here," He pulled up a stool and I plopped down.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well," he started, "I know you're fragile right now, and I don't want to hurt you. But I need to tell you something."

I swallowed. "Ok."

"I know about the Cullens' secret."

It was silent. Only the rain outside was keeping it from being dead silent.

"H-How…" I stammered.

Jake interrupted me. "Listen. There's not much I can tell you. I'm bound by an oath. But you have to remember the story I told you a while back; the story about the Quileute tribe and the Cullens. Do you remember it, Bells?"

I nodded.

"Tell me what you remember."

I searched my memory for the story, and found it. "It was about a rivalry between vampires and werewolves," I stated. He nodded. I continued, "The Cullens were the vampires, and the Quileute people were…" My eyes widened. "Werewolves." I hadn't thought about it before now. But it all made perfect sense. I glanced up at Jacob. He closed his eyes.

"See why I couldn't tell you? It was the same way when you found out about those filthy bloodsuckers. You couldn't tell anyone. Well, it's the same for me."

My eyes stung with tears. How could I have been so blind? Jake was going through this transformation and didn't have anyone to talk to except his friends. I wasn't there for him.

"Oh, Jake…" I threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I cried into his shoulder and he stroked my hair.

"It's ok, Bella," He said softly. "I know. Shh…"

A few moments later I wiped my eyes and pulled away. Jacob still looked like something was bothering him.

"I need to tell you something else," He said.

I stared at him in silence, waiting for him to go on.

"We…my pack and I...have a sense of things. We can identify each creature by its scent. Bloodsuckers smell too sweet for us to handle. It's disgusting. Humans smell, well, human. You, on the other hand, don't…" He paused. "You don't smell human."

I laughed. "Well what does that mean?"

Jacob wasn't laughing. "Bella, you're not human."

My smile faded. "What?"

"You aren't human, Bells. I don't know how else to say it."

I got angry. How could he be saying that I'm not human? "Well then what am I?"

Jacob shook his head. "I don't know. My pack and I agree that you're not a Bloodsucker, and you're not one of us. That means you're something none of us has heard of before. We just can't figure it out. But we do have a theory."

"Well then tell me it!"

"We think you're…"

"Yes?"

"A fairy."


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at him dumbly. "A what?"

Jacob sighed. "A fairy. Your smell is sweet but not too sweet, and it's relaxing. Are you ok?"

I was cracking up. "Jake, there's seriously no way I could be a fairy. Have you seen how clumsy I am? Come on, Jake, be serious." Jacob stared at me.

"Bells, I'm not kidding. Try to take this seriously, please."

I frowned. If Jacob was serious and I actually was a fairy, then what was to happen next? "Ok, Jake, I believe you. But what happens now?"

Jacob shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think anything completely drastic should happen, really, except for a few things." He looked at me to make sure I was acting serious. "Billy and I did a lot of research the past couple of weeks and we found several things. You see, you haven't fully matured yet, so-"

I cut him off, "Haven't matured? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not a full-fledged fairy yet. You need to grow your wings, learn your magic, and eventually you'll…well, find a mate." He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. I sighed. Why must my life be more complicated? "Lastly, we don't know how many of your kind are out there, or what the hierarchy of the fairy species is, so we don't even know where you stand. But I _do_ know that fairies are simply beings that look like humans, but harness magical powers. Those powers can range from creating things in nature to controlling nature itself. I mean, the range is huge! And as far as I know, it's not limited. But you do have a weakness… Cold iron. Don't ask me why, but iron is like poison to fairies."

I scoffed. "Jake, I've touched plenty of things that are made of iron. Why haven't they hurt me?"

He smiled. "Because you're not a full-fledged fairy yet, like I said." He continued, "Also, fairies can shape-shift! You can turn into anything you want. It's used as an escape, a defense, and an offense. And once you're a full-fledged fairy, your eyes are supposed to turn a brilliant emerald green. Isn't this awesome?"

I nodded but my eyes were full of doubt. It all sounded amazing. I wanted so badly to be different; to be beautiful, elegant, and sweet. But how could this all be true? And would I stop being myself? There were so many questions running through my mind. Jake caught on to that. "Bella," he said softly, taking me into his arms, "Everything is going to be okay. You're perfectly safe. Everything will be explained as your body goes through changes. You just need to find something to trigger those changes, and you'll be on your way." I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. It sent chills down my spine. My hands rested on his hands, and I closed my eyes, taking in his scent. I was falling for him. I needed to forget about Edward. He left me, for whatever reason, and that was enough. I needed to let go and move on. Plus, what was wrong with falling for Jacob? He was perfect in every single way, and he was always there for me. I snapped back into reality. It was so easy to get lost in his embrace. Just then, his lips brushed against my neck, and he planted them by my jaw. I shuddered with pleasure and turned to look into his eyes. "Jake…" I whispered. His beautiful brown eyes gazed into mine, and I felt warm for once. I felt complete. The hole in my chest was closing.

Our moment didn't last long. Billy wheeled around the corner and cleared his throat, waiting for us to both look at him. Our heads snapped up and my face flushed a deep red.

"Your dad is looking for you," Billy said.

I nodded and he went back into the house. Charlie knew I was here. Why would he be looking for me? I got to my feet and pivoted around to meet Jacob's gaze. Embarrassed, I looked at the ground and said, "So, uh… I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, Bells. See you later." He beamed.

_Until next time._ I thought. As I turned around, a huge smile came across my face. I drove home happy for the first time in a long time.


End file.
